ever after
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: you know the stories how their redone over and over again well we go to a school that help us cope with you lose your glass slipper, you're poisoned by a witch with a poisoned apple with 7 men, you kiss a frog and he becomes a prince, ya da ya da well me and my friends stories are so messed up happily ever after don't make we're just ever after
1. Chapter 1

**here's a glimpse of ever after**

**"well when we find the witch that killed our mother we're still going to live deadly ever after" didi said as dez nodded**

* * *

><p><strong>"well my prince charming married a sea witch and now I'm stuck with a tail" trish said as her green tail waved in the air<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"what about you ally a wolf ate your grandmother and killed your both your parents you have no one but us" trish said my blood boiled as I fumbled with my red sleeveless jacket<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>his eyes glowed red as his ears started to point fangs gently peeked out his mouth and a low rumbling growl erupted from his throat "w-what are you?" I stammered as I tried to get up with my broken ankle<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"your story is the reason I can't be with you dammit ally figure it out it's nothing but a simple puzzle you can't put together" Austin shouted as he punched the wall in anger<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"I can still your boy toy and still live happily ever after" Cassidy said as she, kira, and brooke left<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"don't you guys get it I'm dangerous without my hood" I yelled tears streaming down my face as they all stared at me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"hi I'm dez" dez held his hand out smiling "I'm carrie but my story gives me another name"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"you can't be serious" Austin said "I am"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Ally please we can figure this out" Austin yelled "no we can't Austin I'm a monster" I said "please Ally" Austin begged as he collapsed on his knees "I love you Austin"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"no don't"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"someone please stop her"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"dez! dez!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"please don't" he sobbed<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>then everything goes black as I hear a mighty roar and scream<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>so that about does it maybe you guys can figure who everyone is trish, dez, didi, and ally should be easy along with austin<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Allyson Dawson otherwise known a little red riding hood you've read my story I go into the woods I meet the big bad wolf he tries to eat me and my grandmother lumber man comes in kills the wolf and I live happily ever after yeah that's load of lies yes I went into the woods, yes I talked to the wolf, but he didn't try to eat us no he already killed my grandmother her throat ripped no lumber man and he also killed my parents. so that's me well sort of there's a few more things you should know well I go to fairytale high, second my best friends are didi and dez aka hansle and grettel and trish aka ariel the little mermaid.

I live by myself of course, I am a never ever after my story is lie and I live bad along with trish her prince married a seawitch, and didi and dez their mother was killed by a witch and are now witch hunters. and the final is that I hate Cassidy, kira, and brooke's guts it's not because they got the best story it's because they think their better then everybody kira the whore she poked her finger on a spindle and fell asleep for 100 years till Dallas kissed her awake, brooke the slut I mean come on she ran away from her mother and lived and slept with seven men ate a poisoned apple died and was kissed to life by gavin young, and Cassidy the bitch she lost her glass slipper her prince Elliott found put back on her foot and lived blah blah ever after.

so yeah that's me and my life.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun shining in face "ugh I hate Monday" I groaned as I stumbled out of bed and got in the shower I washed over the scar on my side I got scratched before that dog breath could kill me but he left a scratch more like a scar to me. I got out the shower and dried off I had put on some faded jeans a black top and pink converse and my original hood.<p>

its nothing serious really its just a long cape its the only thing I have left of my mom.I went downstairs and got an apple and ran off to school

I'm imediately greeted by Cassidy and her group "well well well look what the story drug in a happily never ever after ha believes that you're still alive I mean with the wolf killing your family and all" so much anger surged through me I was ready to hit her "back off will ya she didn't even bother you" Trish said as she walled towards didi and dez not far behind I know if her true love left her how dose she have legs well her father gave her leg but only for a short amount of time she has to go back into some type water before her tail comes back "look at the air head fish talking oh and the fatties" cassidy sneered "says the girl who worked as a full time maid oh and that dress makes you look bigger and elephant" didi snarled and walked away with a fumming cassidy far behind us

"hey don't the bitch get to ya" dez said " I know it's just she brought a bad memory and laughed about it" ally sighed "she just a snobby stuck up who thinks she has the best life" Trish said "agreed" didi said.

Just then everyone started gasping and running saying 'it's happened run for your life' talk about over dramatic "what?" We all asked soon a small deer ran by it was Bambi "a villian has joined fairytale high" he said before running off again two words uh-oh hero's and villians have their own the schools I dont know name but if a villian just joined our school bad news is happening fast

"come we have to hide" dez said but before we could move a tall strong blonde got in front of us "well it's rude not to show your new fellow classmate around" his voice was deep and dark "you" he pointed to me "show me around" he walked only a few feet "well come on" he said as I finally moved before mouthing 'help' to the others.

* * *

><p>"This is where the cafeteria is" I said "yeah what about classes" he asked "oh this school is just for hanging out since we know how our stories went we just hang out here" I said "oh" was all he said "well that's it of the tour" "thats it" he asked "yes" I said "I was hoping there'd be a bit more so I could be with you a bit more" he said I looked at him.<p>

"what" I said "I want to be with some more" he grabbed the small of my back bringing me closer to him "or alot" he closed the space his hands on my hip he's leaning in his hot breath on my lips and correct me if I'm wrong but I belive I saw some fangs.

Before he could do anything I high shirll voice rang through the hallway "omg your the new guy" I don't know what is worse in this situation the fact I was about to get kissed by the new guy who name I still don't know or the fact that cassidy showed up

the new guy let go as cassidy sawshayed over to us "oh your cuter up close" she said again she's a bitch so yeah

She then pushed me out the way and pressed herself against the guy "so why give wolfbait here a kiss? When I'm all for the taken" cassidy said as she puckered up her lips

"hang on wolfbait" he said pressing a finger on her lips "on yeah her family got killed by some wolf along her gradmother and she the only that's alive" I couldn't belive her she just told my personal life I felt tears well up in my eyes as I just ran away hearing yell 'wait, wait' down the hall.


End file.
